


Christmas Drarry

by BlueBelle12345



Series: Drarry Through the Holidays [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Drarry, Drarry, Drarry through the holdiays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBelle12345/pseuds/BlueBelle12345
Summary: It's Christmas time and the eight years have to do a Secret Santa (McGonagall's orders!). Harry gets Draco and can't seem to find the perfect gift for his new boyfriend.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Series: Drarry Through the Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019700
Kudos: 34





	Christmas Drarry

Christmas Drarry

All the eighth years were huddled around their very own makeshift Goblet of Fire. Of course, this one wouldn’t be choosing tributes, it would be choosing each person’s Secret Santa. It was Headmaster McGonagall’s idea, though the eighth years hadn’t protested as much as they used to. There were 29 eighth years in total, since most decided not to return. They’d been split into two common rooms, with fifteen students in each. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy came from Slytherin. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, and Ron Weasley came from Gryffindor. Ruby Jones, Luna Lovegood, Carol Vanes, and Thomas Adkins came from Ravenclaw. Judy Ecglad, Zachary Banes, and Benjamin Gladys came from Hufflepuff. It wasn’t their idea to do a Secret Santa but lots of them thought it wasn’t the worst idea. For it may have been surprising but the four houses had become friends. It had started with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter’s friendship. Then Pansy Parkinson and Luna Lovegood had started hanging out. Pretty soon Zachary Banes and Ruby Jones were dating and after that the rest fell into place. Yes, there was still lots of arguing. And a few students still flinched when a Slytherin approached. But for the most part, they were friendly with one another. Harry thought about this and reclined back against the couch. He felt better than he had in awhile. 

“Harry, it’s your turn,” said Ron.

“Oh. Right.” 

Harry placed his hand in the goblet and drew out a name. The goblet was enchanted to give the user the Secret Santa that would help them most. Or, just whoever would do them good? Harry wasn’t totally sure about all the details. He crumpled up the paper and stuck it into his pocket. He’d read it later, when he was in private. He saw Draco smirk. 

“It’s your turn, Malfoy,” said Hermione. She’d been the first to know about Draco and Harry’s true relationship. She’d been hesitant and first, but then warmed up to Draco. She and Luna were the only ones to know that they were dating, the rest thought they were just good friends. Draco hesitantly reached into the goblet before pausing,

“Are you sure I won’t get burned by the flames?” He asked.

“Scared, Malfoy?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“You wish,” and he grabbed his slip of paper. He didn’t read it either, but instead just folded it neatly into his shirt pocket. 

******

Harry took his slip of paper and sighed when he saw what was written on it.

Draco Malfoy.

How was he going to find a gift for Draco? He was going to need the very best gift for his boyfriend. Something spectacular, but what? He ended up consulting Hermione on the matter.

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“I need some help.” She sighed.

“With what?”

“Well, I need to find my Secret Santa a gift and I don’t know what to get him- I mean them.” Hermione turned away from the book she was reading and looked at Harry.

“It’s Malfoy, isn’t it?”

“What- I mean no of course not,” Harry tried to lie. He was an awful liar, and Hermione knew it. She gave him “the look”. It meant she knew he was lying and that it was best to just come clean about it anyway. “Ok, fine. Yes, it is Malfoy and I don’t know what to get him! I have to find something perfect and I can’t. I can’t screw this up ‘Mione! I can’t!”

“Ok, calm down.” Her tone softened. “You’ll find him something and honestly Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Malfoy will love anything you give him. I see the way he looks at you, he loves you. That boy will be happy with whatever you give him.”

“Ok. You’re probably right. Hey, do you want to go shopping in Hogsmeade together? We can both find gifts for the Secret Santa. Who do you have, anyway?”

“I’ll never tell.”

******  
Harry returned from Hogsmeade with the perfect gift. He was hopeful that Draco would like it.  
******

On Christmas Eve, everyone gathered in the eighth year common room once again. Adkins opened his gift. It was a portrait of himself and Luna with the word “friends” written across the top. Thomas smiled,

“Thank you.” 

“You are welcome.” 

One by one, each person received their gifts, until it was Draco’s turn. Harry watched anxiously as Draco pulled off the wrappings. Once he had it fully unwrapped he held it up for everyone to see. They oohed and ahed. Draco was holding up a dainty chain necklace with a green glass rose charm hooked onto it. 

“Wow, this is beautiful,” Draco said. “I wonder who gave it to me? Harry gave hermione a panicked look, because although he had liked the idea of the gift at first, now he was slightly embarrassed.

“I think the giver wants to stay anonymous,” Hermione said as Harry flashed her a thankful smile. 

******

After the Christmas Eve Secret Santa was over and everyone was lounging about, drinking firewhisky and talking, Draco beckoned for Harry to go over to him. Harry followed as Draco led him to the dorm. 

“You were my Secret Santa, weren’t you?” Harry let out a small laugh and blushed, what if Draco didn’t like the present? 

“Erm, yeah. Did you like it?” Draco pulled Harry’s lips down to his in a kiss. 

“Of course I like it, it’s perfect. I can’t believe you remembered the rose,” Draco murmured.  
“I could never forget, I’m still not totally sure how you managed to find a green rose, though I shouldn’t be that surprised. You're good at everything else, of course you’d be the best at Wizard Prom.” Draco laughed and kissed him once more.

“I didn’t bring us here just to kiss though, I wanted to give you your Christmas present.”

“What? You're not my Secret Santa, mine was one of those fangirls. I’m sure of it,” Harry responded, confused. 

Draco laughed again. “I know, but it’s only proper for boyfriend’s to give each other Christmas gifts, isn’t it?”

Harry blushed again, “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“Here’s your gift, Harry,” and Draco handed him a small box. Harry opened it and saw a ring, with a milky grey stone sitting on the top. “Do you like it?” Draco asked him quietly. 

“Yes Draco, it’s perfect,” breathed Harry as he swung the blond into another kiss.


End file.
